


Hamilton (MOSTLY LAMS) Oneshots

by Turtle5



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, but they're mostly lams, hamilton oneshots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle5/pseuds/Turtle5
Summary: These are mostly lams because I literally cannot write anything else, heh. They are basically all my fic ideas shortened into one-shots because I don't have the energy to make them into actual fics.Besides lams, there are some other Hamilton one-shots that include Philip sometimes because I'm too lazy to update my Hamilsquad jr one....heh-Okay, I hope you enjoy this!All the characters belong to Lin Manuel MirandaFluffAngstTHERE WILL BE HISTORICAL BECAUSE HISTORICAL LAMS IS MY SHIIIIIT.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Eliza Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Peggy Schuyler/Maria Reynolds
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

Hello, guys, gals, non-binary pals, humans, aliens, demons, witches, wizards, everyone!

I hope your feeling okay, and welcome to my one shot book because I couldn't take the time to make an actual fic.

Most of these will be lams because I can literally only write that ship unless I actually try, heh. ANYWAY, there will be other one-shots besides lams, like small stories with the hamilsquad and stuff like that!

I probably won't just do lams, but most of the ships I do will be lams.

I won't do any x reader and obviously no pedophilia or incest (THAT INCLUDES WHAMILTON AND WASHETTE)

If you guys have any requests, please, please, please DM me or put it in the comments so I can see it and write it!

There will be fluff, angst, and I most likely won't do any heavy smut.

There might be some trigger warnings, and I will put a warning beforehand. If anything makes you feel uncomfortable, please do not read it and move onto the next one shot.

Alright, I think that's it!

Enjoy my friends!

P.S. THIS IS STRICTLY A NO ELIZA SHAMING PLACE. YOU CAN BE MAD AT HER A LITTLE BIT IF SHES IN THE WAY OF LAMS BECAUSE THATS WHAT WE LAMS FANS SOMETIMES DO, BUT THERE SHALL BE NO BEING UNNECESSARILY MEAN JUST BECAUSE SHES IN THE WAY OF YOUR SHIP. GOT IT. Okay, great, thank you!

<3333


	2. Top Secret Planning That May or May Not be Not a Secret

SUNDAY  
1:34 pm

"Alright, people! Take a seat, get comfortable, cause we've got a lot to discuss!" Peggy clapped her hands as her friends all got situated on the floor and bean bag chairs. "And make sure to be quiet! This is top secret!"

She stood in front of her whiteboard, holding a yellow pointer in her hand, as her friends stared back at her.

"So," she started. "As you all may know, Eli-"

"Hey Pegs, do you have my light blue skirt? I can't seem to find it," Eliza stepped into Peggy's bedroom and stopped, seeing all her friends and sister sitting in bean bag chairs and on the floor while Peggy stood in front of them with a whiteboard and a long pointer. She blinked at them in confusion. "Uhh, what's going on-"

"ELIZA YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! GET OUT!" Peggy screeched, running over to her.

Eliza frowned as Peggy shoved her out the door and locked it once she was out in the hallway, staring at Peggy's bedroom door with slight hurt and confusion.

"Peggy, that was rude!" Angelica scolded.

"Way to be 'top secret' Peggy," Alex snorted as the girl gave him a glare, standing next to her board again.

"Please, as if you could ever keep a secret," she shot back, making Alexander gasp and put a hand on his chest.

"Was kicking her out like that really necessary?" Maria asked softly, glancing back at the door with a slightly worried look.

Just as she finished speaking, Eliza's muffled voice came from outside the door. "Peggy, are you mad at me? Look, I-I-I'm sorry if I hurt you, but please let me in. Peggy?"

Everyone gave Peggy an 'I told you so look' while she gave a sheepish smile back.

"You hurt the cinnamon roll! She thinks your mad at her!" Hercules whisper yelled.

Peggy huffed and went over to the door, opening it with an apologetic smile. Eliza looked at her with guilt, which only ended up ripping Peggy's insides apart.

"I'm not mad, Liza, you didn't do anything, don't worry. I just need to borrow these guys for a little bit. I promise I'll let you everything later," Peggy smiled a bit at Eliza's relieved look.

"Um, okay," Eliza smiled and hugged Peggy before briefly waving at her friends and leaving.

Peggy watched her sister go and slammed the door closed, turning back to her friends with a look of relief.

"Alright, now that that's over, let's get down to business!"

"...."

"To defeat, the Huns!"

"Shut up, John, this is serious stuff."

MONDAY  
2:39 pm

"My little sister's birthday is in three days aND YOU DON'T HAVE STREAMERS?!!"

Lafayette and Alex held Angelica back from strangling the dollar store worker, who looked about ready to faint out of fear right then and there.

"Angelica, you have to let it go!"

"Laf's right, we can go to another store!"

TUESDAY  
4:12 pm

Eliza and Alex sat on a bench and ate their ice cream and silence, enjoying the comfortable silence. They were hanging out together, just the two of them, which was a rare thing because usually, the whole group was there together.

Though Alex had a small mission for this hangout.

Suddenly, he broke the silence, making Eliza jump slightly.

"So, your birthday is on Thursday, huh?" he said, looking over at her.

She smiled brightly and looked back at him. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited. Seventeen is a pretty big number," she chuckled.

He hummed and nodded, looking back to the playground where kids were playing and laughing.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Eliza sighed.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not sure I want anything,"

"People always say that," Alex huffed. "What do you really want?" he looked at her with a raised brow and leaned forward a bit.

What the girl didn't know, was that Alexander was recording their conversation on his phone so that he could record her saying anything that she could possibly want for her birthday.

It's not creepy...it's just being a good friend...

"Well...I mean, I don't want to sound greedy."

"Pssshh, it's your birthday, Betsey. It's not gonna sound greedy if you ask for something on your birthday."

Eliza bit her lip in thought and looked at the kids laughing and playing together on the playground.

WEDNESDAY  
2:27 pm

Hercules' loud laugh echoed throughout Eliza's bedroom as he laughed at a joke Lafayette had made. Eliza braided Maria's hair as Angelica painted her nails in the corner and John and Alex had a mini pillow fight on the floor.

Suddenly the door busted open, Peggy waltzing in with a large grin, making everyone stop what they're doing and look at her.

"I need...uh, a few of you to come into the hallway," she said with a grin, holding a notebook to her chest. "I have a great idea for the...thing," she winked and everyone except Eliza and Alex rolled their eyes.

Peggy really couldn't be subtle.

"I want to hear the idea," Eliza said, about to get up when Angelica pulled her back down.

"No, no, no, not you. I need someone else," Peggy chuckled nervously.

Alex, who was sitting in John's lap, a pillow in the air, about a whack the freckled boy with it, let out a loud and long, 'ohhhh', finally catching onto what Peggy was saying. "You mean another idea about Eliza's surpri-"

John's hand slapped over Alex's mouth before he could say anything more and everyone except Alex and Eliza sighed in relief.

And then when Eliza left the room to get something, they all yelled at Alex for almost giving away the surprise birthday party.

He got even more of an earful from Angelica and Peggy.

That was a long day.

THURSDAY  
3:03 pm

"EVERYONE GET IN YOUR POSITIONS OR SO HELP ME!" Angelica screeched across the room. "This has to be PERFECT."

"Angie, chill, I got this!" Peggy said, putting her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Guys, John just texted!" Hercules ran into the room and everyone bunched together to see his phone. "Shit, we've got like, thirty minutes. He says he can't hold her off too long, she's gonna start getting suspicious," he sighed, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Maria huffed. "Can Eliza even get suspicious?"

THURSDAY  
3:04 pm

"Hey look! More clothes!" Alex made jazz hands towards the women's clothes rack in Macy's.

Eliza hummed and flicked through the t-shirts while John and Alex moved back a little to talk privately.

"Why did I agree to take you," John mumbled, face-palming while his best friend scowled at him.

"Whatever. We're not gonna be able to keep her here forever anyway. I mean, you'd think a girl would want to stay at the mall for at least four hours, right?"

"Alexander, it has been four hours," John deadpanned. "I haven't gotten a call or text from Herc yet so they must not be ready for her to come yet. We can't take her now or else Angie and Pegs are gonna kill us."

"But despite obviously loving the mall, she's gonna get bored eventually. Shopping for a long time can get boring, and also, my arms are getting tired from holding these bags. Jesus, how much do women need?" Alex groaned slightly, adjusting a bag on his shoulder.

John looked over at Alex who was struggling to carry the many bags he had in his hands and arms.

"You need help over there, tiny?" John smirked.

Alexander gave him a death glare.

"Are you guys sure you don't want me to carry some of the bags?" Eliza asked, walking over to them empty-handed.

"No, no, no!" John chuckled, balancing a bag on his leg before hosting it onto his arm with a small grunt. "It's your birthday, we can hold everything."

"If you say so. I'll be happy to help," she chuckled and moved onto a new clothes rack with a sigh.

John looked back at Alex, who was smirking at him. John rolled his eyes and flipped him off before following Eliza.

THURSDAY  
3:14 pm

"Do you think it was a good idea for John to take Alexandre along with them? Remember what happened yesterday? He almost gave away the whole surprise," Lafayette said, hanging up some streamers with Angelica.

"Honestly, no. But I gave him multiple death threats if he slipped up, so I think we're good," Angelica said nonchalantly while Lafayette nodded, a little disturbed but didn't say anything.

Peggy clapped her hands and everyone looked at her. "Are we almost done with everything?"

Angelica and Lafayette got down from their ladders and gave a thumbs up for the streamers. Peggy nodded and wrote something down on a clipboard.

"Herc? The balloons going good?" she asked without looking up.

Hercules looked up from the pile of colorful balloons surrounding him and nodded, blowing up a new one.

"Maria, you got the food in order?"

Maria moved the dip bowl to the side slightly, looking at it with her chin on the counter and her eyes narrowed. She moved it again precisely before standing up straight and smiling.

"Yep. Foods all ready."

Peggy nodded and looked around at her living room with a grin. "Alright, I think we're done. I'll go call John."

THURSDAY  
3:21 pm

John felt a buzz in his pocket as he, Alex, and Eliza ate some chick-fil-a in the mall cafeteria. He took his phone from his pocket and read the caller ID, widening his eyes.

"Sorry, I gotta take this," he quickly got up and went outside of the cafeteria, answering the call. "What's wrong, Pegs?" he asked with a nervous expression on his face.

"Nothing! We're ready, you can bring her in!" Peggy said excitedly.

John felt a weight fall off his shoulders and he let out a loud sigh of relief.

"That's great. We'll be there soon," he smiled.

"Wait, has she eaten?" Peggy asked.

"Uh, yeah, we're eating right now."

"WHAT?!"

John had to pull the phone away from his ear from Peggy's loud exclamation. He heard a voice from the other side of the call and suddenly Maria's voice blasted from his phone.

"I SPENT THREE HOURS MAKING FOOD AND SHE'S ALREADY EATEN?!" Maria screeched as John cringed.

"What? She got hungry! We've been here for four and a half hours!"

"There's already food here!" Peggy's voice yelled.

"Peggy, we couldn't starve her! She would've gotten suspicious if we didn't let her eat!" John sighed and slid a hand down his face. "Alright, we'll be there soon," he sighed and hung up, going back into the cafeteria.

"Hey, John, look at this!" Alex laughed as John came back to the table.

Alex put two waffle fries on his eyes and put a piece of his hair in between his upper lip and nose as a mustache, grinning at John while Eliza laughed uncontrollably.

"Weirdo," John chuckled and sat next to him.

Eliza and Alex calmed down as Alex wiped some fry salt from his eyes.

"Oh, uh, we've gotta go now," John said quickly, snatching a fry from Eliza's hand before she could eat it.

"Hey!"

"Wait, what?" Alex whined.

"Yep, it's been great, but we should drop Eliza back home now," John stared at Alex, trying to get him to catch on to what he's saying.

"I guess you're right. It's been a long time, I'm sure my sisters want to spend time with me," Eliza said and got up from her seat, collecting the food to throw it away.

Alexander groaned and got up, helping his best friends throw away the leftover food.

THURSDAY  
3:47 pm

"Where are you?!"

"There's a lot of traffic, okay?" Alex quietly said into his phone from the backseat of John's car.

He heard Peggy groan from the other side of the call.

"Just come as quick as you can," and then she hung up.

Alex sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry we had to leave so sudden, Betsey," he sighed.

She looked back at him from the passenger seat and smiled. "No problem, it was really fun! Thanks for following me all around the mall, I honestly wasn't sure how much fun it would be for you guys, but spending time with you two weirdos made my birthday even better," she laughed.

John and Alex smiled at her as John pulled into Eliza's driveway. Eliza looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"You don't have to park in the driveway, John. I could've just gotten out from the side of the road."

"Well, uh, since it's your birthday, we figured we could walk you to the porch and say hi to Angie and Peggy," Alex blurted.

John looked at him from the review mirror and smiled a bit. He grinned back and gave a thumbs up. Eliza raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"Um, okay," she chuckled and got out of the car, Alex and John following in suit.

Alex quickly texted Peggy and Hercules saying they were here as John opened the trunk for all Eliza's shopping bags. Alex and John grabbed all of them in one go, going up to the porch. They glanced at each other as Eliza unlocked the door and opened it to an empty dark hallway.

She stepped inside and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

The front door closed behind her and she jumped, then noticing all her bags on the floor behind her and the boys gone.

"Alexander? Jo-"

"SURPRISE!"

Suddenly the lights flicked on and everyone popped out from their hiding spots with large grins and party hats. She yelped and jumped back in surprise.

Angelica and Peggy ran up to their sister and hugged her tightly. "Happy Birthday, Eliza!"

"You did this all for me?" Eliza said, pulling away and wiping her eyes from the tears that started to collect in them.

"Of course we did!" Peggy said.

"Why are you crying?" Angelica asked, wiping a small tear from her sister's cheek.

Eliza laughed. "It's just so sweet that you would do this for me."

"Oh, good, you didn't know," Peggy sighed. "I was almost sixty percent sure you had already caught on."

"Actually Peggy, I kind of already knew. Sorry," Eliza giggled, sniffling a bit.

"WHAT?!" Both sisters yelled and snapped their heads in the direction of John and Alex, giving them death glares.

"No, it wasn't them!" Eliza laughed. "Well...you guys aren't exactly subtle, and with all the weird glances you kept giving each other and the fact that Alex kept directing me to different clothes and jewelry stores when I know he hates shopping, it was kind of easy to figure out."

"Ah, shit," Alex mumbled, knowing he'd get an earful from Angelica in a few hours.

Peggy sighed defeatedly. "Damn it."

"It's okay, Peggy. Spending time with you guys is enough of a birthday in itself," Eliza smiled, bringing her younger sister into a hug.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Peggy mumbled into Eliza's hair.

So, they can proudly say, that even though there were some setbacks, Eliza's birthday was a success for everyone.


	3. Lams - One Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: blood, death

John felt his blood spilling out of his wound and onto the concrete ground. His hand was resting on top of the bleeding hole in his stomach, but he had stopped trying to keep it from bleeding out a few minutes ago.

Tears streamed down his face as he stared up at the ceiling of the warehouse with a blank face. The murderer had left him to die and he had no more tears left to shed.

Being a murder detective always had its pros and cons. Pros like being able to just look cool 24/7, and getting free coffee. Cons like maybe getting murdered yourself. Sadly, the con just happens to be extremely fatal.

He lifted his torso up slightly, yelling in pain, but quickly getting his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. John's breathing became slightly choppy as he clicked Alexander's contact number and called him. Alex picked up after two rings.

"Hey, John!" He heard Alexander's voice chirp happily.

John's blank face turned into a weak smile.

"H-Hey," He was able to muster out, wincing in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, no I'm fine, what's up with you?"

"Well, today, Eliza said that she was going to get new curtains for her apartment and decided that I was a good candidate to take with her, even though she knows I don't like shopping and would rather do anything else. So yeah, we went to Walmart and ended up getting THREE sets of curtains! Three! I do not understand women, John, I don't. If you need curtains, just get one set of curtains and you're done! Why do you need to buy five of them if you're just gonna hate all five and return them the next day?" He ranted.

John smiled and closed his eyes.

"Anyway," Alex sighed. "We stopped by her house and dropped off the curtains which took forever because then Eliza realized she needed a new rug to match the curtains which were all the same kind of design. Again, I don't understand women. So then we went back to Walmart and looked around for rugs and stuff, but when Eliza didn't like any of them, she decided we were gonna go to Ikea, and you know how much I hate Ikea!" He heard Alex exclaim. "Remember that time when we went to Ikea for furniture for our apartment and that kid spilled ice cream all over my jeans! And remember when one of the lights in those...er..what are they called? House sets? I don't know, it doesn't matter. But remember when one of the lights fell on me! AND THEN, some ten year old called me short! So, you know how much I hate Ikea! And then there's also those awful room setups with those ridiculously comfortable beds! Like, I'm sorry if I want to take a nap in the most COMFORTABLE FUCKING BED I'VE EVER FELT!"

"Yeah, they kicked us out." John chuckled, wincing and grabbing at his wound.

"Yeah! That's so rude! Agh!" Alex groaned then sighed.

"Alex?"

"Yes, John?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you, Alexander Hamilton. Never forget that, okay? N-Never. Even if I go away, never forget that I l-love you more than anyone or anything in this entire world."

John grunted as his breath got choppy and blood pooled out of his mouth.

"I...I love you too, but what's going on, John, are you okay?"

"Just," He started choking on his blood. "I love you."

"Jo-"

The last thing he saw was the concrete ceiling fading into black as he hung up.


	4. Hamliza(ish) - Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sorta angst]

My best friend's name is Eliza. Eliza Schuyler. She's probably the most beautiful woman you would ever see, with long brown hair, the sweetest personality, and lemme tell you, if we weren't just strictly platonic bros who would literally rather die than pursue each other, I would've already smashed.

Well, that's what I thought about eight months ago.

And then things got complicated.

Feelings got involved and things started going out of whack.

Six months ago, junior year of high school, sixteen years old, Eliza and I started dating.

It was an amazing relationship, she was perfect, and I wouldn't trade her for the world. I loved her more than myself. Sometimes I wondered how I came to deserve her.

Those past six months had been one of the best times in my life. Eliza was the only person I could confide in, she would listen to my problems, she would hold me when I was sad, and I would do the same. I loved every aspect of her. Elizabeth and her amazing laugh, her beautiful face, her melodious voice, her soft hands that would hold onto mine when we walked through the halls. Heck, I could've married the woman.

But then those six months were over. And she had other plans.

And that, my friends, brings us to the present time.

Sometimes we make mistakes, sometimes people let you down.

The smartest thing is to forgive them and move on.

Be nice to yourself and accept what you need to accept.

But when the amazing, beautiful, angelic, Elizabeth Schuyler breaks up with you, your best friend since kindergarten breaks your heart, all you can really do is stand there in shock while she gives you a look of guilt and apologizes repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, Alexander. I truly am."

I stared at her in shock as she looked at me with a sympathetic and guilty look on her face.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

She took a shaky breath and continued.

"I like you, Alexander, I really do, but...but we can't be in a relationship anymore," her voice became shaky but she took a deep breath. She stepped forward and took my hands in hers. As much as I wanted to pull away, I just couldn't. She looked up at me, biting her lip in anticipation of what I was going to say. "Alexander?"

I couldn't form any words.

After everything, she wants to leave me?

Why does everyone leave me?

"I-... Why?" I choked out, swallowing a lump in my throat. "When? Betsey?"

I could tell that name broke something in her when I said it, but she broke my heart first. I could see the tears forming in her eyes as she looked at me and opened her mouth to respond.

"I...I don't think we have time for each other anymore," she breathed out. "You're always working, Alexander. Whether it's homework, or projects, or tests, you're always stuck in your room, working your ass off and you don't spend time with anyone. You...I know you don't have much time for me. And that's okay. We're getting more work from school and we both have so much we want to accomplish, and I want to do this together as much as you do but...but I don't think it's going to work out the way we want it to."

I could see the tears in her eyes threatening to fall and I can tell she doesn't want this either.

But as she explains all the reasons why we shouldn't be together, all I can register is her beautiful face and how I might never get to be this close to it again. How I won't be able to wake up to those beautiful black orbs that I want to drown in, how I won't be able to admire her cute button nose that just completes her whole face, how I won't be able to braid or touch her long silky brown hair, how I won't be able to kiss her perfect pink Cupid's bow, or whisper in her ear about how much she means to me and how much I love her, how I won't be able to hear her beautiful laugh or see her charming smile up close.

My Betsey isn't mine anymore.

She was my best friend for ten years.

And now it's all gone.

"Alexander?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked into her black eyes with sorrow. She looked back at me and pursed her lips, her brows stuck in a concerned pose.

"I promise I'll always be here if you need me. You can always talk to me and I will always love you..." she trailed off, realizing that probably stung something in my heart. And it did. Badly. "I will always be your friend, Alexander. Even if we aren't dating anymore, I'll always be there for you," she swallowed and let go of my hands. She backed away a bit before giving a small smile to me. "I'm sorry," she whispered before leaving my bedroom and closing the door.

I heard the front door close and almost robotically tossed myself on my bed and buried myself under the covers.

When I knew for sure I was alone and secure, I let my pain out.

Hot tears flowed down my cheeks like waterfalls but I didn't utter a sound.

I just lost my girlfriend.

I just lost my best friend.

Walking the school hallways was traumatizing the next day.

Yep, Eliza broke up with me on a Sunday, which meant I'd have to go to school the next day.

Not real convenient for me.

Speaking of Elizabeth, she didn't even glance at me the entire day. Neither did Angelica. Peggy glanced at me and gave a small sympathetic smile in class but I just nodded and looked away. I really wasn't in the mood for smiles or sympathy.

I walked into the cafeteria and looked at the normal table I usually sat at, seeing my friends laughing and smiling with each other. I noticed someone missing from the table and then I remembered; Eliza usually sat with us.

And now I feel like crying.

I walked past my table, towards the corner of the cafeteria. I could feel Hercules' and Lafayette's stares from the back of my head but I wasn't in the mood to sit with them today.

I know this whole thing sounds really dramatic, but imagine you and your best friend since kindergarten decided to be lovers, and you had a great relationship, and then all of a sudden she dumps you and doesn't talk to you, doesn't look at you, and ignores you for the first time in like, ten years. Yeah. That's gonna definitely hurt me in some way.

I tossed my tray onto a table at the very back of the cafeteria and slumped into the seat, resting my cheek on my fist and glaring down at the watered down mashed potatoes.

After a few seconds of me staring at the disgusting food on my tray, I heard someone clear their through tin front of me. I lazily looked up, just for my eyes to widen and a small smile to come onto my face.

"Eliza! I-I-"

"Alexander," she said quietly, making my smile fade slightly.

I noticed how she was looking down, fiddling with her hand. I looked at her with confusion.

"Betsey?"

"Please don't call me that," she mumbled barely above a whisper. She cleared her throat and looked up and that's when I noticed her red eyes and broken smile. "I just figured I should give this back to you," she said softly, taking a ring from behind her back and putting it gently in front of me.

My eyes watered as soon as I saw it. I looked up but she was already gone. I grabbed the ring and clenched it in my fist, shoving it into my pocket. I pushed my tray away and banged my head on the table, holding back tears.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and feelings that I didn't even realize there were two other people sitting at this table and had been staring at me since I got here.

Someone cleared their throat and I lazily flipped my head to the side against the table so that I was facing the person, my cheek squished against the unsanitary surface.

I found myself staring at two people I barely recognized, but knew about.

Maria Lewis; nice girl, doesn't talk much but I've witnessed her sock Jefferson in the face (that was fucking awesome), used to go out with some asshole named James Reynolds until she dumped him with a slap on the face and I haven't seen him since, wears red a lot, likes to hide in plain sight, people don't really pay attention to her and she's usually cast aside.

And John Laurens; freckles, curly hair in a small ponytail, long ass legs that make him look lanky and tall, small dimples on his cheeks when he smiles, hazel eyes with more brown than green (not that I pay attention), is usually yelling about things that are unfair, likes to put himself in dangerous situations like an idiot, is a reckless idiot, draws a lot, is kind of a spoiled ass sometimes, definitely rich as hell, and sits with Maria like a loser every day.

Okay so maybe I did recognize them very thoroughly.

It's not like I pay attention to them, I'm just observant of my surroundings.

(Lol that's a flat out fucking lie)

"I could help but noticed your...situation...over there," John said innocently, resting his chin on his fist and snapping me out of my thoughts. "It's weird seeing one of you popular kids at this table."

"You're one to talk, Laurens," I scoffed, picking my head up from the table. "Aren't you like the richest daddy's boy at school? Everyone knows you."

"Yeah, but do you see anyone near me except Mari?"

I hesitantly shook my head.

"Exactly. I may be well known but it's not like people are lining up to be my best friend," John shrugged and looked down at his tray, picking at his food.

"So, Schuyler broke up with you, I see," Maria sighed.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't wanna talk about it. Especially with you," I muttered.

"Hey, no need to be rude, we're just trying to make conversation, Mr. Know-it-all," Maria scoffed.

"Well maybe I don't want to have a conversation with you. Either of you," I huffed, glaring at them.

"Well, too bad because there are no other places to sit, and we're gonna talk to you anyway," John said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"I was honestly surprised it took so long for Elizabeth to break up with you," Maria said with a sigh.

My eye twitched. How dare she.

I was about to open my mouth to give them a piece of my mind when John cut me off.

"I know right, they're moving tomorrow, it doesn't give that much time to heal and become friends again."

I froze and looked at the two with wide eyes. They looked back at me with blank looks.

"M-Moving?" I stuttered.

"Uh, she didn't tell you? The Schuylers are moving to London tomorrow. This is their last day here," Maria said softly, looking at me with pity.

I froze.

London?

Tomorrow?

Why didn't Eliza tell me??

Before they could say anything else, I jumped out of my seat and sprinted across the cafeteria, slamming my hands on the Schuyler sisters table and looking at Eliza straight in the eyes.

She looked at me in surprise, but avoided eye contact. Angelica glanced at me before looking down at her lunch tray and Peggy just ignored me.

"You should've told me." My voice cracked.

"I'm not sorry," she whispered, looking back to her sandwich.

"Wait, you didn't tell him?" Peggy asked softly, looking at her sister with furrowed brows.

"Wh-Why didn't you tell me, Eliza?" I clenched my fists against the table.

"I-I didn't want to make it such a big deal, I don't know!" Eliza stuttered, staring down at her sandwich. "I-I just couldn't. It would've broken your heart even more and I couldn't have bared to see that." Her voice cracked and I bit my lip.

I stared at the table and we sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"Well, I hope you have a good time in London, Elizabeth," I whispered and left, immediately speed walking to the bathroom, not bothering to look at John or Maria when I walked past them.

I could tell they were staring but I didn't catch them running after me.


	5. Lams - Halfway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically some kind of Amélie but with lams. Have fun!

When I was four, my parents took me to a doctor. He claimed I had some kind of heart condition and that I could not handle any kind of stimulation. My parents cut off all the things that actually made me happy and homeschooled me until my mother died and my father sent me to America. I was homeschooled by my mother until I was twelve years old.

I was always home with my mother in front of a chalkboard, me sitting at the table and watching as she droned on and on about Zeno's Paradox. No germs, or girls, or bullies.

In my mother's school house I would sit at our kitchen table everyday while I listened to her teach me geometry. She taught me about distance. A lesson about a boat sailing the ocean, trying to get from one end to another. From point A, to point B. The little boat's traveling at full sail, and its trying to reach the shore. It gets halfway there, but now there's always another halfway to go.

"You take half of half, and half of that, so on and on and so," she would say.

There was always another half way more to go.

And that's what I thought about as I stared at John Laurens across the room.

I could walk over to him. I could take a step. And another, and another, and I could eventually be halfway to where he was, but then there's always another halfway to go. And then I'd get to another halfway point. And another. And I'd never get to John because there'll always be another halfway to go.

But before I can get anywhere, from point A, to point B, I am at my mothers kitchen table where I'll always be frozen in time.

So I just stare at him from the doorway of Mr. Washington's history class. Watch as he high fives his friends and laughs to a joke that one of them made, smiling wide and being close to them.

I don't know what that's like I want to know.

I wouldn't say I'm a shy or quiet kind of person, I'm usually pretty loud and outgoing but when it comes to getting close to people I freeze and turn away, back to that damn kitchen table, staring at my mother's dirty chalkboard as she talks and talks.

The only friend I ever had was a fish named Petite. He was my best friend and understood everything I said. He understood how my mother's teaching was bland and boring and how my parents were crazy to think I had some kind of heart condition.

I remember what my mother told me when my father got rid of Petite; "It just goes to prove Zeno's paradox. We all remain completely alone. Forever. Never touching."

I guess it's true though.

The bell suddenly rang and I snapped out of trance. I sat down in a seat at the front of the classroom and paid attention to Mr. Washington as he began teaching.

My father finally had to enroll me in school after my mom died and letting me move to America for a better education was probably one of the best (and only) things he's ever done for me.

I wrote down notes as Mr. Washington talked.

But then suddenly I froze, feeling a warm breath on my neck.

The soft breath disappeared and a cool breeze hit the back of my neck. I looked behind me to see John Laurens looking at me with a sheepish smile.

"S-Sorry, I was just curious. You write so fast," he chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

"It's fine," I mumbled, turning back to my work.

"I'm John Laurens."

I turned around again to see him smiling at me and sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"I-I know," I mumbled, not knowing if I should shake his hand. "Alexander Hamilton, nice to meet you."

I turned back around, trying to ignore his hand still in the air.

"Hey, uh, wanna hang out after school some time?" I heard John say from behind me and I froze.

"We begin with geometry. Zeno's paradox. In Ancient Greece, the philosopher, Zeno, posited that no two objects could ever touch," my mom said, writing on the chalkboard while I watched Petite swim in his bowl.

Most boys have classrooms where lessons are taught and education thrives, but a kitchen and fishbowl is all that I'll ever have.

"To reach a point, one must always reach a halfway point. And from there, the next halfway point, there will always be another halfway point."

My parents are crazy.

"Two objects can never meet."

"No thanks I'm good bye."

At rapid speed I walked out the door as soon as I heard the bell ring.

I'll never cross that ocean, I'll never leave that damn table.


	6. Lams (drabble) - Two Princes and One Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY ITS 1 IN THE MORNING AND I JUST HAD THIS IDEA AND IM MAKING IT A DRABBLE
> 
> HISTORICAL APPEARANCE
> 
> (This is really shitty, sorry in advance )

//two princes are accidentally both sent to rescue a princess from a castle but instead of one of them marrying her, the princes fall in love and the princess becomes the queen//

•yES

•lol this is gonna be so long because this is like the only drabble I've ever made

•so John is the prince of this kingdom and his father is all like

•"hey there's a Princess in a tower, I want you to go rescue her and then get married and become king k thanks"

•and John, obviously being gay doesn't want to do it but it's his father so he goes on this long journey to find this princess

•he finally gets to this large tower with a long bridge and dragon and all that fairytale shit

•(LIKE IN SHREK)

•but the dragon is already defeated and John's like

•"the fuck?"

•but then he brushes it off cuz yknow, less things for him to do, and continues on his way into the tower

•he gets to the bedroom door at the very top of the tower

•fucking finally

•and he's about to kick open the door and be the straight hero in shining armor he's supposed to be

•but then he hears multiple voices from inside and he's like

•"the fuck??"

•so he kicks open the door anyway just to stop in his tracks at the scene in front of him

•there's the princess but then there's another dude in the same prince outfit he's in and they're both arguing

•and by then John's just like

•"what the fuck is happening"

•the two others notice him and John sees the princess roll her eyes as soon as she sees him

•and then John looks at the other dude

•and his heart

•fuckin sTOPS

•cuz like, who the fuck let this man be this gorgeous

•so then all three of them talk and find out that the princesses name is Eliza and she doesn't give a flying fuck about getting rescued because she was initially trapped here but then she found a way out and never bothered to leave

•oh and she's also mad at the other dude (who John finds out is named Alexander) for hurting her dragon.

•because apparently that was her dragon

•so they decide to go back to Eliza's kingdom so she can see her family

•(even though she could've just done that before)

•so they're off on their journey back to Eliza's kingdom on the back of her badass dragon

•and Alex and John just hold each other in fear while the dragon is going in circles in the air and making the boys more scared by the second

•and they finally get back and by that time, the boys realize that

•"holy shit, I'm like, in love with this guy"

•all three of them get to stay in the castle and thats when Alex and John kiss and they decide

•"fuck the rules, let's get married"

•and Eliza gets to become queen because her older sister ran off with some dude

•and John and Alex get married

•and they all live happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao that was really shitty, but oh well I just wanted to get that out of my system.


	7. Lams - Time To Call Peggy

Frances had always been one to be a little extra dramatic when it came to things that she was unfamiliar with. Whether it be going to a new school, or hanging out with a new friend, her brain would conjure up some drastic scenario that would leave her crying or hyperventilating in her seat.

And this was no exception.

It started off with a loud scream echoing through the house that sent Alexander and John running up the stairs in a panic. As soon as they opened their daughter's bedroom door, they were met with a fearful sight that would've scared any parent.

There she was, curled up in a ball in the corner of her small room, bawling her eyes out and clutching her stuffed bear in her arms like her life depended on it. John and Alex immediately rushed to their twelve year old's side and asked what was wrong, which only caused Frances to cry harder.

"I'm sorry for every bad thing I ever did, papa, I'm sorry for annoying you when you were working, pops, just please don't let me die!" she wailed.

By that time, the six year old Philip had found his way into the room with a confused expression, glancing at his dads and sister with a worried look.

"What's wrong, Fanny?"

"What do you mean die?"

Frances sniffled before looking up at her dads, her eyes red.

"B-....b-b...blood," she choked out. "There's blood and I'm gonna die!"

Alex and John glanced at each other with uneasy looks.

John swallowed before choking out a sentence. "W-Where did you find blood?"

"I peed blood, papa, you bet on the wrong horse, I'm gonna die and you should've picked someone else!" she sobbed.

John and Alex looked at each other before Alex looked back at Frances with a serious look.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but the elder gods demand tribute."

Frances looked up at her dad in horror while John glared at his husband and smacked him upside the head.

Alex snickered and rubbed his head.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING IM GONNA DIE!"

"Frances you're not gonna die. It's completely normal, and...." John trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Alex sighed. "So should I call the sisters or you?"


	8. Meggy - A Week Of Summer Camp

Day 1

"How do I look?" Maria twirled around in the Schuyler sister's and her shared cabin, showing off her new haircut that Lafayette had cut for her that morning.

"It's so cute!" Eliza gushed touching her now short hair. "I love it!"

"It's really cute," Angelica smiled, combing through Maria's hair from behind.

Maria looked behind Eliza with a raised eyebrow. "Pegs? You good?"

Peggy stood there with an awestruck expression plastered on her red face. She was barely functioning. Her brain had died and her vision was filtered with the lesbian flag as she stared at Maria with a lovestruck grin.

"I think Peggy has stopped working," John snorted, poking her head.

"Is...is she okay?" Maria asked with a concerned look on her face. She walked towards Peggy and took her face in her hands, moving it to the side. "Pegs? You in there?"

Peggy let out a small squeak while John smirked at her, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

Day 2

"You gonna tell her yet?" Alex asked Peggy with a bored sigh, sitting next to her in the camp cafeteria. The rough wooden bench that the table was connected to was pinching the bottom of her thighs but she was too distracted to notice. She was staring at Maria from across the room with a dreamy smile, her cheek in her hand.

"What?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts and looking at Alex who gave her a deadpan look.

"Maria. Are you going to tell her how you feel or am I going to have to force you two in to a closet?"

Peggy scoffed and pushed his shoulder. "Hypocrite. You and John were all heart eyes with each other by the first week of camp. It's been two months, and now you've gotten together, when camp is almost over, idiot."

"That applies to you as well, idiot," Alex mocked. Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Day (night) 3

"Peggy, Peggy wake up!"

Peggy groaned and sat up in bed, her curly brown hair sticking in all directions. Maria giggled quietly and that's when Peggy realized she was on her bed. She was about to yelp, but Maria covered her mouth and put a finger to her lips. She nodded hesitantly and Maria moved her hand.

"Why are we up?" Peggy asked groggily, looking outside the foggy cabin window at the stars lighting up the dark night sky.

"I'll tell you later, just come with me," Maria whispered and grabbed her hand, making a blush come to her cheeks as she looked at Maria with wide eyes.

"Maria, wha-"

"Shh!"

Maria pulled her off the bed and quickly ran towards the cabin door. She quietly opened it and led Peggy outside onto the porch and into the cool night air. She closed the door behind her and turned back to Peggy with a grin.

"Mar-"

"Come on!" Maria giggled and grabbed Peggy's arm again, running off towards the other cabins.

A large blush spread across Peggy's cheeks as she looked at their intertwined hands. She smiled and couldn't help but hope that Maria was leading her to some secret place just for the two of them.

'Oh, wouldn't that be amazing'

She sighed dreamily out loud as romantic visions made their way into her head.

But sadly her daydreaming was cut short when Maria stopped in front of Lafayette, Hercules, John, and Alexander's cabin. Peggy furrowed her brows in confusion as Maria ran towards the side of the cabin, looking through the window. Maria laughed quietly as she looked inside.

"Peggy, come here and look!" she beckoned.

Peggy hesitated. "Isn't that like a really big invasion of privacy?"

Maria raised her eyebrow as a smirk spread across her lips. "Since when do you care? It's lams and who knows, maybe they're doing something..." she wiggled her eyebrows and Peggy scrunched up her nose before laughing and looking through the window with her.

Maria pulled her close as they looked through the dirty glass.

"Oh my god..." Peggy whispered, widening her eyes.

"...I think I might barf," Maria said, not taking her eyes off the scene.

In the cabin, Alex gasped and threw his head back-

And pushed John's shoulder with a laugh.

"They're so goddamn cute together it makes my stomach churn," Peggy mumbled, staring as John and Alex cuddled together in one of their beds, laughing and talking in hushed whispers, their bodies close together and foreheads pressed against each other. Alexander laughed at something John said as John tucked a piece of hair behind Alex's ear, smiling at him lovingly. Alex put his hand on John's neck and kissed him with a smile while Maria cooed at the scene.

Peggy glanced at Maria from the side of her eye, wishing she could do that with her. Love her, kiss her, cuddle her, make her laugh. It made her jealous that John and Alex had that but she and Maria didn't. But then again, it's up to her to confess and maybe make it happen, she shouldn't blame her nervousness on them.

Day 4

Peggy excitedly wove three leather strands together at the arts and crafts table with Angelica, who was busy frustratingly trying to make a pipe cleaner stick to a flimsy piece of paper, and not paying attention to Peggy whatsoever.

"Hi, Peggy!" Eliza and Theodosia sat across from her with their hands intertwined and mischievous grins on their faces. (yep I'm doing this ship) Peggy looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"So are you two like dating or something?" she asked, gesturing to their intertwined hands.

They both blushed and let go of each other's hands. Peggy smirked and shook her head, going back to the bracelet she was making.

"Are you and Maria dating yet?"

Peggy blushed and glared at them. She opened her mouth to say something but someone spoke first.

"Are you and who dating yet?" Maria asked, sitting next to Peggy with a smile. She looked down at the unfinished bracelet in Peggy's hands and her smile grew. "Nice bracelet! Is it for anyone in particular?"

"What?" Peggy chuckled nervously. "Nooo, why, why would you think that?"

Maria raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Just asking."

Day 5

Maria and Peggy sat around the campfire with everyone (considerably close, might I add) as the counselors told a scary story. Something about a girl, and how her loved one disappeared one day and she never saw him again, only for him to come back as a ghost and haunt her forever. Peggy wasn't really listening. She was too busy trying not to pay attention to how close Maria was and instead stared into the fire, the scary story just an incoherent blur in her ears.

Unlike Maria, who had been listening quite intently at the sinister-sounding tale.

Suddenly Peggy was snapped out of her thoughts when Maria tapped her shoulder. Peggy jumped, startled a bit, and looked at Maria who gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Maria cleared her throat and scooted even closer, making Peggy's cheeks turn pink. She felt like she couldn't breathe, Maria was so close.

"I-I need you to hold my hand whenever I'm scared," she whispered, looking around at the trees surrounding them. Peggy's heart stopped beating.

"W-What?"

"J-Just, promise me that you'll hold my hand when I'm scared, okay?"

"O-Okay," Peggy breathed out, looking back into the fire and trying to forget about everything. Her breathing had just gotten back to normal when she felt a hand intertwine with hers. Her breath hitched and looked at Maria with a confused and flustered expression. "What are you scared of?"

Maria rubbed the back of her neck and mentally thanked the universe that her red cheeks wouldn't be noticeable in the dark nighttime.

"I'm scared that if I let go of your hand you'll disappear."

Peggy forgot how to breathe.

Day 6

It was raining.

Hard.

Everyone was forced inside their cabins because the storm would only get worse and no one wanted to go out in the pouring rain.

Well, no one but Peggy, who loved the rain.

Her face was smooshed against the glass of the cabin window as she watched the rain fall relentlessly. She wanted nothing more than to go out and dance in it, but her sisters were sissys and they didn't want to go out and didn't want Peggy to go out either.

"C'monnnnn, pleeeeaaasseeee!" she whined, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

Angelica sighed. "No, you're gonna get sick!"

"No I won't, I'll be careful! I just wanna go out for a little bit! Back me up, Mar!" Peggy said to Maria, who grumbled from her bed, wrapped up in a blanket cocoon.

Peggy furrowed her brows and went over to Maria's bed, shaking her shoulder. Maria grumbled and moved away, making Peggy raise her brows in surprise.

"Maria, what's wrong?"

"I just don't like rain, leave me alone."

Peggy frowned.

But then she smiled as an idea formed in her head. She grinned mischievously and yanked the covers off Maria's body, throwing them onto the floor and grabbing Maria's arm.

Maria yelped and was forced to stand up by a giggling Peggy.

"Sorry, Angie but I gotta cheer up my friend."

With that, Peggy grabbed Maria's hand and ran towards the cabin door, throwing it open and stepping onto the porch, sighing with content as she heard the splattering of the rain all around her. Maria stayed at the doorway and scowled at the rain.

"C'mon, Maria!"

Peggy jumped off the porch and ran into the rain, jumping around and laughing. Her wet curly hair stuck to her forehead as her clothes got drenched. And yet she looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. And just watching Peggy have fun and laugh, with that huge cute smile on her face, maybe took away some of Maria's bad attitude and made her smile a bit.

Day 7

For some ridiculous ass reason (Angelica's choice of words), Peggy did not get sick the next day after running around in the rain like a maniac as her sisters told her she would.

In fact, it started out as a pretty normal day.

"Yo! Watch out!"

Peggy dodged a flying ball with ease and sat down in the grass, finishing her woven leather bracelet that she was going to give Maria. She smiled at it endearingly, admiring her beautiful creation for her beautiful crush.

"Hey, Peggy, you gonna get in?" Eliza asked from the lake. Peggy looked up and shrugged.

"No thanks, I'm busy right now anyway."

Theodosia came next to Eliza and raised an eyebrow. They looked at each other before looking back at Peggy. Shrugging, they both turned around, back to everyone else in the water.

Peggy grinned down at her now finished bracelet and stood up. She spotted Maria and started running towards her.

"Maria! Mari-"

Suddenly she bumped into someone and went falling to the ground, the bracelet flying out of her grasp and across the field. Realizing the bracelet was out of her hands, she sat up and gasped when she saw it lying in a pile of dirt. How convenient.

"Peggy! Are you okay?!" Maria came running to her, helping her up.

Peggy groaned and ran to the bracelet, Maria following her. She took the now mud-covered bracelet in her palm and held back some tears.

"Oh no..." Maria breathed out, sitting on her knees next to her. She looked up at Peggy. "I'm so sorry, Peggy, that must've taken a while to make. Was it for someone?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Peggy sighed, looking up at Maria. It was now or never, she told herself. There was no point trying to make a new one. "It was...it was for you."

Maria blinked in surprise. "Oh." She looked up at Peggy with wide eyes, her heart rate picking up a bit.

"I..." Peggy sighed. "I had this whole plan, as stupid as that sounds, and I had written it all down, it was so dumb, I'm so sorry, I had a plan that I would make you this and you would somehow think it was nice and I was-"

Before Peggy could finish her long rant, she was cut off when Maria leaned in and pecked her lips.

"I-I-..." Peggy stuttered, staring at Maria with wide eyes.

Maria stared at her with an awkward look and stiffly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I really like you, Peggy," she said quickly, the words basically tumbling out of her mouth.

Peggy sat there in shock. "I...I...I really like you too," she said at the same speed as Maria did before her, the awkwardness in the atmosphere around them not going away.

Maria breathed out a small chuckle. "That's-...great."

Peggy laughed breathily and looked down at her hands, then remembering the mud-covered bracelet in her hands. She grimaced and looked at it sadly. She looked up at Maria and hesitantly held it out to her. "I'm really sorry about the bracelet."

Maria smiled and took the bracelet. "I kind of like it like this." She looked up at Peggy with a small grin, making Peggy blush and smile back.

Now that wasn't so hard, was it?


	9. Lams - The fluffiest goddamn shit I've ever written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3 am because I was tired and needed a hug and my 4 yr old sister who usually gives me cuddles was asleep.

Alexander's eyes scrunched up in delight as he laughed at something John had said, tilting his head back a little. John smiled and held his love tighter on the bed, tucking a piece of dark brown hair behind Alexander's ear.

Alex hummed softly and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and smiling, small little dimples showing on his cheeks.

"Hey," John whispered softly. Alexander opened his brown eyes to look into John's hazel ones.

"Hey."

John sighed heavily but he felt light and fluttery in his chest as Alexander stared back at him with admiration in his sparkling eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you, my dear Laurens."

John smiled and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Alexander's and tightening his arms around his waist.

"God, I love you," he breathed out.

Alexander hummed and closed his eyes again. He leaned in and pecked John's lips, just for John to lean in again and pull him into a kiss. Alexander smiled and kissed back passionately, wrapping his arms around John's back and neck to pull him closer. John put a hand on his cheek and wrapped his other arm tighter around his waist so that their chests were touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that's all I wrote before I got tired-


	10. Lams - Dream

Alexander gasped at the breathtaking scene in front of him.

He stood on a flowery hill, daisies covering every inch of grass under his feet. The shining lake below him shimmered in the blazing sunlight that came from way above him. He sighed contently, gratefully soaking up the warm heat that he loved so much. Colorful fish swam through the crystal clear water, while Alexander breathed the fresh cool air that surrounded him. He closed his eyes with a content smile on his face, forgetting the pain and problems of life. He felt a cool breeze blow past him, making his hair move with the wind and fall in front of his face, tickling his nose.

He smiled wider.

He moved his toes, feeling the soft dirt underneath his bare feet. He wondered for a split second why he wasn't wearing shoes but quickly put that thought aside once he heard footsteps coming from behind him, breaking the silence nature surrounded him with.

As the footsteps came closer and louder, he realized how much he had liked the silence. It was quiet. He never liked the quiet before. He ignored the approaching steps and instead looked into the horizon ahead of him. Beautiful pinks, reds, purples, oranges, and yellows painted the sky perfectly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Alexander felt a hand on his waist and a presence next to him. He furrowed his brows, that content feeling he had, sinking away a little. He looked up at the person next to him and widened his eyes, stepping back slightly.

"J-John?"

John looked down at him and smiled, something Alex was not used to.

"John, what are you doing here?" Alexander asked, looking around for some possible explanation of John's sudden presence, with a confused expression. He looked back at the freckled boy to see him still smiling softly at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

John tilted his head. "Like what?"

Alex furrowed his brows. "Like...that. I've never seen you look at me, or anyone like that. Or even smile like that for that matter."

John grinned, (shocking Alex even more) and faced Alexander completely, putting his other hand on his waist as well. "Well, maybe I like what I see." He shrugged.

Alexander blushed madly but was still skeptical of the whole situation. "What...what does that mean?" he asked shakily.

"It means that in your dreams you want me to look at you like that."

Alexander blinked, shocked. He stepped back, out of John's grasp. "W-What? This isn't a dream..."

John smiled amusedly at him. "Of course it's a dream, Alexander," he chuckled lightly as if it was just some joke.

Alexander felt his heart speed pick up and he looked around at the beautiful scenery surrounding him. "I-I..."

Wait.

It was a joke.

This whole thing was a joke.

And then Alex woke up.

He gasped and sat up in his bed in a cold sweat, his chest heaving up and down. He put a hand on his chest and looked around the small dark bedroom.

Suddenly remembering the events of his dream, he snapped his head to the other side of the room and breathed out a big sigh of relief when he saw John sleeping soundly in his bed, Lafayette sleeping in the bunk below him. Just to make sure, Alex leaned over his bed and looked below him to see Hercules also sleeping in his bottom bunk. Alex sighed and laid back down on his pillow, staring up at the ceiling blankly. (He didn't check to see if Aaron was still in his bed because Alex honestly didn't care much for Aaron, but he'd never admit that)

Alexander hesitantly moved his head to the side and looked at John from across the room. He looked so peaceful. Alex could still imagine that sweet smile dream-John had on his face and wondered if real John would ever smile at him like that.

That would be one heck of a dream.


	11. Lams - Failed Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is, and I haven't finished it. it's kinda weird idk, there's no context either, just-  
> idk-

Alex jabbed a finger into John's chest, backing him against the school's brick wall with narrowed eyes.

"Listen dipshit," he growled. "I don't need you to tell me what to do, I do whatever the hell I want and I don't need you to mess up the only chance I'll get to escape this prison. You shouldn't even be here. You shouldn't even fucking care, but for some reason, you're here to ruin everything. I-"

Alex had expected a slap on the face, a punch in the gut, or at least a push to the ground.

But what he didn't expect was John to grab his waist, pull him closer so that their chests were touching, and kiss him.

And he definitely did not expect himself to close his own eyes and kiss back either so that they were eventually making-out against a wall behind the school at two in the morning. And though he hated to admit it, Alex felt like he was flying as he wrapped his hands around John's neck.

John eventually pulled away from Alex's lips, letting go of the shorter boy's waist, and leaning back onto the wall, breathing heavily and staring deeply into Alex's eyes. Alex was also panting softly while he tried to process what had just happened in his brain. He was supposed to be at least thirty minutes down the road by now, yet he was stuck here, dreamily staring into the sickeningly handsome, sparkling hazel eyes of John Laurens. Why must these things always happen when he didn't want them to? Just look in John's eyes was enough to make a grown man regret all his choices, but Alex knew better than to let some boy ruin his freedom and plans.

Didn't he?

John's gaze fell to the ground and he fiddled with his fingers.

"Look, I know this seems kinda selfish," He breathed out, looking back up at Alex. "But I really-"

"Do that again," Alex whispered breathlessly, staring into John's hazel orbs.

"D-Do what again?"

Alex stepped closer, sliding his hand onto John's chest and bunching up his shirt in his hand.

"Kiss me again, John Laurens."

"W-What?" John couldn't form any actions or words so he just spat out the first word that would come to mind.

Alex rolled his eyes as he pulled John's shirt collar down and kissed him forcefully. John got his senses back as soon as their lips touched and he kissed back passionately, sliding his hands around Alexander's waist and pulling him closer.

Alex was on cloud nine, the way it felt to have John's warm hands sliding across his back and waist, his soft lips kissing and caressing Alex's chapped ones, the way John's soft curls felt through Alexander's fingers. He had then realized how deprived he was from anyone's touch and it felt so good to have someone holding him, touching him, kissing him.

And so, instead of Alex leaving and living his life all on his own, never looking back onto this horrid place again, he ended up making out with John Laurens against a wall behind the school for the rest of the night.

And he loved it.


	12. Lams - A Lovely Night

The sun was setting west, emitting a soft but bright mixture of yellow, orange, pink, and purple to paint the low sky while stars twinkled above them. The warm street lights flickered on as the sky got darker, and the lights in every building lit up the city with a prominent glow.

Alexander and John mindlessly walked along a path, not really knowing how they had ended up in each other's company or how they had found this path to explore. They had gone to a party with their mutual friends, but both had gotten tired of it quite quickly and ended up straying away.

John kicked stones on the ground as he walked, his hands shoved into his pockets, while Alex was lost in thought, blindly looking ahead of him.

The two had the same friends and had known each other for quite some time, but never had actually been alone together. Of course, that didn't mean they hadn't taken any interest in each other, not that they would admit it. Ever.

After walking in a boring silence for a while, the two found themselves on a bridge and stumbled upon a view of the beautiful city landscape.

John looked up, noticing the ground he was walking on changing, and raised his eyebrows at the city before him. He elbowed the shorter boy next to him and nodded his head towards the view as Alex looked up.

"Wow..." Alex breathed out.

John shrugged. "I've seen better."

Alex looked at him with furrowed brows. "How can you say that?" he scoffed.

"What? I have."

Alex rolled his eyes and rested his elbows against the railing of the bridge.

He sighed. "What a lovely night. This would be a nice place to bring a date. Like the perfect view for a couple to just look at together," he commented.

John shrugged again. "Maybe. Too bad it's just you and me," he snickered a bit.

Alex chuckled, making John look over at him. "Yeah. Right. I'm sure a nice couple would enjoy this view. But it's just you and I. What a waste, am I right?"

"Yep," John said, popping the 'p'.

They stood in silence before Alex opened his mouth with a small smirk. "But anyway, it's mostly too bad for you, it's pretty obvious that you secretly have a crush on me."

John widened his eyes and furrowed his brows, immediately getting defensive. "What? No, I don't. There is nothing there, I don't feel even a thing for you, I do not have a crush on you."

"Oh really?" Alex looked over at John with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Really," John muttered with pink cheeks.

"Well then good," Alex shrugged, standing up straight and folding his arms across his chest. "Because I don't like you either. You and your stupid party get up," he scoffed, gesturing to John's boring button-up shirt and jeans.

John rolled his eyes.

"Good."

"Good."

They stared at each other with frowns, their faces mere inches away from each other. Suddenly Alex must have realized how close they were because his eyes widened and he jerked his face away and looked back at the city with pink cheeks.

"This must be a waste of such a lovely night then, isn't it," Alex muttered.

John chuckled humorlessly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

They both rested their arms against the railing and looked out at the beautiful view of the city landscape with pink cheeks and deep frowns.


	13. Homes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, just to clear things up: tHIS IS NOT A SHIP. I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A SHIP. I wrote this for a fic idea that I never made and there are way too many running sentences, okayenjoy
> 
> [tw: slight abuse and implication of abuse]

Alexander's elbows scraped against the rough sidewalk as he was thrown out of Mr. Lavien's house. His weak knees and arms shook as he lifted himself up, wiping the blood off his nose just for it to smear onto his wet, tear-stained cheek.

"Get out of my face! I never want to see your sorry ass again!" Mr. Lavien barked and slammed the door in his face.

"FUCK YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!" Alex screamed, his voice cracking.

He glared at the door as a sob escaped his chest. He backed away from the house slowly but his bruised and beaten knees gave out from under him, making him fall to the ground, his arms barely keeping himself up. Suddenly the loud and piercing sound of glass shattering came from inside the house and rung through his ears, making his breath hitch and his body freeze. He shut his eyes tight and shakily stood up, breathing heavily.

The door slammed open and Alexander's head shot up in fear. Mr. Lavien stood there with a shattered bottle. His face was red with anger and his eyes were glazed over.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO! GET OFF MY PROPERTY YOU BASTARD!" he shouted and lifted the broken bottle in the air.

Alex whimpered and quickly backed away, getting off the sidewalk and standing on the dark empty road.

"GO! LEAVE!"

The broken bottle crashed against the sidewalk in front of him with a deafening shriek.

He jumped and used all his energy to run down the road, trying to get away from the crazy man as fast as possible. He wiped the blood off his cheek and spit the blood in his mouth onto the ground. His frail sixteen-year-old body couldn't take much more of this and eventually, he collapsed in a large park, sobs wracking his body and making him fall onto the grassy ground face first.

He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath and stop the tears that were streaming down his face with no sign of stopping. He turned his body over, his back to the ground and his eyes looking up at the tall buildings and trees above him. He couldn't see any stars.

He was silent, his chest going up and down hastily, his face frozen in an expression of pain and agony with patches of red and purple covering it as tears fell down his cheeks.

He almost felt relaxed when he heard something moving in the grass around him and he sat up immediately. His temporary calmness had disappeared and his heart rate picked up again.

The sound of walking got closer and he quickly stood up, immediately regretting it because of the pain that shot through his body when he picked himself up. He didn't know which direction the walking was coming from so he just ran, praying that no one could see him because of the dark night.

Tears came falling down his cheeks as the pain in his...everywhere kicked in, but he ran anyway. He looked down and closed his eyes, trying to forget about the searing pain, but closing his eyes wasn't a good idea because soon enough he bumped into someone head first and ended up falling to the ground with a loud yelp.

The person he bumped into let out a small 'oof' and fell backward as well.

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

_What do I do?_

"Ow! Fuck! Watch where you're going, man!" a feminine voice yelled out.

Alexander squeezed his eyes shut and scooted back, the pain in his head kicking in.

"I-I'm so sorry, shit," he mumbled, putting his hands over the bruise now forming on his head.

"Hey, you okay?" the girl's voice said, much softer this time. Alex heard her come closer but he just scooted back more, trying to get away from her. He felt her hands on his shoulders and he flinched. "Woah, hey. Sorry for bumping into you," she said softly.

Alex didn't respond so she softly took his hands away from his head and examined the now large red bump forming. Alex opened his watery eyes and saw her cringe. Seeing her this up close was a little weird and even though he knew it wasn't relevant, Alex couldn't help but think about how pretty she was. She had dark skin with brown almond-shaped eyes and long eyelashes. Her hair was in long tight curls, pulled back into a small bun at the back of her neck. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed as she looked at him with guilt and worry.

"I know I just met you and it's none of my business but why is your face filled with bruises?" she asked, moving her face away slightly and sitting in front of him.

Alex didn't want to tell her so he avoided the question and stuck his shaking hand out instead. "Alex. Alexander Hamilton," he choked out.

She smiled slightly and shook his frail hand. "Theo. Theodosia Bartow. You look like you need to eat something, Alexander. Your hand-it's shaking." She looked at him with worry.

"I-I-um, I haven't eaten in like, six days," he whispered and her eyes widened.

"Holy shit, man! Where are your parents?"

"I don't-..." he cut himself off but she understood somehow.

"Sorry, that was stupid of me." She shook her head."Y'know what? I'm gonna take you home actually. You can eat something there, I'm sure my mom won't mind. I already had dinner anyway." she got up and held her hand out, her mental process going way too fast for Alexander to comprehend at the moment.

"W-What? Y-You don't have to do that, I'll be fine on my own, I've done it all my-" he protested but she quickly cut me off.

"Shut up, dude. Take my hand. I can help you."

Alexander decided not to protest anymore and shakily took her hand. She helped him up and held onto his arms to keep him from falling as they went through the streets and towards her house. She swung his arm around her shoulder and wrapped an arm around his torso to keep him from falling. He was maybe less than an inch taller than her but he was happy nonetheless. He was usually shorter than everyone.

"Why were you out at night?" Alex asked in a slightly raspy voice, looking at her.

She looked ahead and sighed, figuring if she was going to help this kid, he might as well know how she had found him in the first place.

"I ran away," she said, the words tumbling out of her mouth. "At home, it's just me and my mom and it's hard, y'know? She's been so busy, working three jobs just to help us, and I always feel like a burden. So I ran away," she shrugged but Alex could hear hesitation and sadness in her voice. "That's the gist of it."

"That's...that's kind of dumb," Alex said honestly. He looked at her but she didn't say anything so he continued. "If you're the only thing your mom has left, why would she want you to leave? My mom isn't here, and if she was, somehow, I would want to spend every waking second with her. Even if we weren't in the best of situations, I would still want to be with her."

She hummed softly and they didn't talk the rest of the way to her house.

They eventually got to her apartment building and Alexander's body wanted to collapse. Nevertheless, he kept walking. He could tell he was leaning onto Theo and giving her more weight but she didn't say anything, so hopefully, she didn't mind. They stopped at her front door and she stared at it for a few seconds before hesitantly opening it. She closed it quietly and looked around at the dark apartment.

She let out a small breath and looked at Alex.

"Okay, hopefully, my mom is asleep, so-"

"THEODOSIA BARTOW WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Ah, fuck," she mumbled as the lights flicked on and her mother came into view with a death glare.

"AND WHO IS THIS BOY?!"

If looks could kill, Alex pretty sure Theo would be ten feet under the ground, dead.

"Mama, he's just a boy who I found-"

"He's just a boy you found?! Where?! Why are you sneaking around this apartment with a boy?!"

"He's hurt and he's hungry. I found him at a park and need to help him!"

"And why were you in the park at ten pm at night?! I was this close to calling the police!" her mother shrieked and Theodosia winced.

"Mama, I'm sorry, but please, let's help Alexander first and then talk about this," she pleaded and her mom's face softened but a slight glare still was evident in her eyes when she looked at Theodosia.

Her mother finally looked over at Alex and immediately widened her eyes. "Oh my god, look at you! Theodosia, clean the poor boy up in the bathroom. I'll get some food ready for the both of you."

"Oh, mama, I, uh, I already ate..." Theo said sheepishly.

Her mother raised her brows and looked at her daughter while Alex avoided getting into this situation.

"Oh, yeah? Where did you eat?"

"...TacoBell..." Theo mumbled, fiddling with her fingers.

Her mother shook her head and went over to the kitchen. "I oughta whoop your ass," she muttered under her breath.

Theodosia walked Alexander over to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. She searched through the cabinets for some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

"Sorry 'bout that," she mumbled, giving him an ice pack for his head.

"It's fine."

They sat in silence for a few seconds while Theodosia treated his wounds.

"Why are you helping me?" Alex asked quietly after a few moments. He had been asking himself that question in his head. "You don't know me at all, I could be some kind of serial killer and you'd never know it."

Theo laughed softly. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm nice because you're nice and you need help. I'm here for you, Alexander. I promise."

He felt tears come to his eyes and looked down. Theo's smile softened and she stopped treating his face temporarily, instead, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him in a hug, still careful not to hurt him.

Alex sniffled and closed his eyes, taking in the scent of her hoodie. It smelled like honey and mint. Weird combination, but he liked it.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Theo."

"Well, then it's a good thing I don't."


	14. Lams - It’s A Royalty AU Because I Said So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I know nothing about sword fighting. Also the sentences in the first paragraph are way too long, so just a heads up.

With a swift motion and an extra turn, John's sword clashed with Alexander's and sent it flying out of the boy's hands. It landed onto the ground with a loud clank and Alexander's body froze as the tip of John's sword pressed against his chest (right where his heart was beating at full speed) dangerously. Alex's hands flew into the air as a surrender and John smirked.

"Ha. I win."

Alex rolled his eyes and hid a defeated self-pitying pout as John slid his sword back into its cover.

"I was just going easy on you, Laurens." The redhead folded his arms across his chest. "And besides, out of the five rounds, you've only won this one."

They had gone through five matches that afternoon, and four out of five times, Alex had been able to throw John's sword out of his hand (only managing to give John one cut on the shoulder that was most definitely going to leave a pretty nasty scar).

Speaking of the cut, Alexander glanced at it and winced. He reached out, his fingers hovering over the bleeding spot on John's white shirt. John looked down at his shoulder, almost as if he had just remembered that he had gotten hurt, and softly took Alexander's wrist. He met his violet eyes and gave a lopsided smile.

"It's fine. It'll heal."

Alex frowned. "Sure, but I don't think your father will be very happy about this. The point of getting me was to teach you skilled sword fighting, and if he sees that I've gotten you hurt, you and I will never hear the end of it. Remember what happened last time?" He raised his eyebrow and John's smile fell.

"I won't let him fire you. I convinced him to let you stay last time, I can do it again. If it even comes to it. But I'll just hide this, and we'll be fine." John's warm smile was back and Alex couldn't help but soften. "Besides, it's not like he checks on me every waking second-"

"Your father would like to see you, your highness!"

John slumped forward with a deadpan look. "Well, of course," he muttered.

Alexander laughed and pushed John towards the door into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that's all I got-


End file.
